Love between Two Elves
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Ryan and Lire spend their sweet time at the forest lands, enjoying the scenery at sunset and remembering the day they first met. My first GC fanfic. Ryan x Lire.


Kristine: Hello there, guys! So here I am, ready to deliver another fanfic for you readers to enjoy. This time, it's about one of the hottest online games ever existed: Grand Chase!

Selene: Another online game? The last time you wrote a story about an online game, it's all about Lineage 2.

Kristine: True, but I don't think I have the inspiration and willpower to write about that game anymore. Time to move on.

Selene: Anyway, what's with Grand Chase?

Kristine: Grand Chase is a side – scrolling MMORPG. Think Mario, but with some RPG elements added, and even the feature of changing your character anytime you wish without having to go back to your character list screen, with just a press of a button and a click of a mouse. My younger bro is currently playing that right now in the Philippine servers, and I'm completely engrossed by it due to the storyline and characters.

Selene: Really? Interesting.

Kristine: Since this is my first time writing a GC fanfic, I would like to introduce to you my most favorite couple there, Ryan and Lire.

Ryan: Hey there *waves his hand*

Lire: Hi, guys *waves her hand and pecks Ryan on the cheek*

Ryan: *blushes and lets out a small chuckle*

Kristine: This story is dedicated to the ones who introduced me in the world of GC fandom and make me believe that pairing the druid and the archer together as lovebirds is so sweet and fluffy: lilicovian03, glydelene-al (gmLen here in FF), Utsuro – chan, Willowhip (Treeonice on dA), Yukiko-xo and Neko RainRein. This one's for you, guys!

Ryan & Lire: And so, without further delay, here's the story.

Selene: Grand Chase and characters featured there, including Ryan and Lire, belong to KoG, but the plot is the author's own idea.

* * *

The forest was a picture of tranquility, the fragrance of nature wafting in the air. The gentle afternoon breeze swept through the blades of overgrown grass, which were illuminated by the setting sun. Under the shade of a tree were two elves, leaning against the tree trunk as they gazed at the sunset. Beside them were their weapons, a composite bow and a pair of storm blades.

Lire couldn't help but to marvel the sight in front of her, leaning her head against the shoulder of her lover. Her long blond hair was usually tied and bundled into a big braid, but she decided to let it flow freely for that moment. Her eyes, sharp as a hawk every time she harnessed her archery prowess, contained a striking shade of emerald green, and her face possessed features of an angel. She was clad in the armor of a Nova, the highest rank of an archer of Eryulle Island.

Ryan was beside Lire, enjoying the same moment, holding her hand and entwining their fingers. His orange hair, once spiky during his time as a druid, was now slicked down and since it already grew long, it was tied into a small ponytail at the back, though he also preferred keep it untied, letting it rest past his shoulders for the time being. His handsome features were accentuated by a pair of moss green eyes, and he wore the outfit of a Xenocider, the title bestowed upon him by the great druid hero due to his heroic acts of bravery to save Bermesiah, sans the circlet which was laid down on the grassy field, just beside the weapons.

Both of them were part of the Grand Chase, tasked to defend the world from evil. The group had gone through a lot of challenges and obstacles to succeed, with each member of the team having a purpose and a strong will to discover more about themselves and their teammates, and to right the wrongs brought about by their dark pasts. As time passed, the group even had more matters to deal with, like the gods of Xenia being corrupted by darkness and the recent war that broke out in Archimedia.

For now, everything was back to normal, and the group was currently in the mood for some rest and relaxation. Ryan and Lire had decided to spend their sweet time alone in the forest lands, for elves were usually attuned to nature and considered forests as their home and sanctuary.

The elven druid set his gaze to his lover and smiled. He was glad that he chose Lire as his girlfriend, for she was beautiful and graceful, soft – looking yet strong – hearted. No wonder he had his breath taken away by her lovely presence.

Making sure not to surprise the girl by his sudden movements, he reached for a nearby white flower and picked it. Gently, he slotted the stem behind one of her pointy ears, leaving the center and the petals exposed on her hair.

Lire was startled when she felt something on her ear, so she moved her head away from Ryan's shoulder and felt for what was attached to her ear, only to realize that it was the flower he had put on her hair. "What's that for?"

The Xenocider chuckled slightly. "I admit, you look gorgeous with that flower on your hair. It really suits you well."

The Nova blushed slightly as she giggled. "Thanks for the compliment." She moved her free hand towards the druid's mane and ran her fingers through a lock of it. "Say, your hair really grew that long. Aren't you going to cut it?"

He shook his head in reply. "Nah, I preferred it that way. Besides, it makes me feel manlier."

Lire giggled once more and punched her boyfriend playfully on the stomach. "Yep, you sure do look manly, alright, especially when it was just like that."

Ryan let out his most heartwarming smile as he positioned so that she was lying down on the grass with him on top of her. "You know, it's not everyday that we get to spend time alone together." His smile was then replaced with a slight frown as he brushed the bangs off her forehead with his fingers. "With all the trouble going on as we travel through each continent, like what I had seen during the catastrophe at Partusay's Sea, and the disaster in Eryulle Island that forged your resolve to form the Grand Chase. Well, with all of responsible to ensure the safety of mankind, a day will surely not pass without getting our hands dirty."

The archer girl chuckled. "What are you talking about, Ryan? I don't mind if all of us encounter one problem after another. It's ok if I had to put aside my dream of living a peaceful life in the forest to cooperate in missions, and I don't care if I had to put my life on the line to save my comrades."

The male elf's expression became puzzled. "Why?"

Lire's mouth curved into her most captivating smile as she reached out her hand to stroke his orange mane. "It's because of you. Every adventure I had with you and the others is a new experience. The way we worked together, fighting side – by – side to defeat every enemy that stood in our way, is quite amazing. Yes, we all have differences, each one of us having a different background, but we all have the same goal: to restore peace and order."

She then let out a slight giggle before continuing, moving her hand from his hair to his cheek. "I could still remember the day I first met you. The way you used your axe to defeat the orcs and the wolf transformation sequence really amazed me. Slowly, I began to discover more about you, as you honed your skills and gained power to transform into other spirit creatures, until I realized that you're similar as me, because we have one thing in common: connection to nature. I just couldn't get you off my mind ever since that day, with your captivating moss green eyes, your handsome looks and the most charming smile that would always melt my heart. That was when I started to like you, until it eventually evolved into love. I was even there during the time you were promoted to become a Xenocider to congratulate you. I never thought that this simple friendship would grow into everlasting love."

Ryan let out a big grin. "Me, too. It was love at first sight the first time we met. I was even smitten by your beauty that I started to have dreams about you every time I sleep. Your eyes were shining like emeralds as you concentrated on aiming at the opponent, all while preserving your beauty, dexterity and charm. No wonder I became excited when you're finally proclaimed as the first Nova of Eryulle Island."

"Well, nature does work in mysterious ways, huh?"

"Yep, it's like it told us that we're a perfect match."

The male elf leaned his face closer to his girlfriend's, just inches apart from each other, flashing his most good-looking smile. "Remember that no matter what happens between us, no matter what form I am in, whether I'm a creature or just plain me, whatever life has in store for us, my feelings for you will never change. I love you, Lire, my beautiful, angelic archer, always have, and always will."

Lire smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Ryan, my handsome druid."

Then they closed the distance between them in a soul – searing kiss. The druid's tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she gave in. The tongue mapped out the inside of her mouth, making her whimper.

They immediately broke apart due to desperate need for air, panting, and Ryan smiled at seeing Lire's cheeks flushing a faint pink. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on top of hers, inhaling her floral scent. The archer simply snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing the steady beats of his heart and taking in his masculine citrus musk.

"You are such a great kisser, you know that?" the female elf teased.

"Not that much, but thanks for the compliment," he replied.

They stayed silent for a moment, taking in the scenery. "I just wish this moment would last forever," she said.

"Yeah, me, too," the male elf replied. "Let's just make the most out of it."

The female elf simply nodded. Silence took over them once more as they closed their eyes, enjoying the serenity, until…

"Oi!" a female voice called out.

At hearing that sound, Lire disentangled herself from Ryan and they both stood up to see who shouted. They simply smiled at seeing Elesis, Arme and the other members of the group.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, lovebirds, but break time is over," the red – haired Savior grinned, carrying one of her dual swords onto her shoulder. "Gotta head back to the castle for another mission brought to us by the Master Knight."

"Ok, we're coming," Ryan answered as he put on his Xenocider circlet and picked up the weapons together with his lover.

"Alright then, let's go!" Arme declared cheerfully, raising her fist into the air before she departed towards the castle together with her companions.

As for both Ryan and Lire, they simply stared at each other and smiled, the Nova holding onto the Xenocider's arm as they followed them, anticipating for another adventure in store for the Grand Chase, and even for both of them.

* * *

Selene: I wonder where they are right now.

Kristine: Yeah, now that you mentioned it, let's search for them.

*The duo searches until they see Ryan and Lire sleeping under the tree, the archer lying down in the druid's arms with smiles on their faces*

Selene: What are they-

Kristine: *drags her yami to a nearby bush* Shhh…

Selene: *voice dropping to a whisper* What are they doing here?

Kristine: *voice also dropping to a whisper* Better not disturb them. It's safer that way.

Selene: But…

Kristine: At least they're safe while having a good time. That's what counts. Better get back home and wait for them to wake up and arrive.

Selene: *sigh* Fine. Let's go home. *Walks towards home together with her hikari*

Kristine: Review please, and you'll get free cookies together with Ryan and Lire plushies. *winks*


End file.
